


Bewitched by You

by Yuuzel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Cheesy garbage, Fluff, M/M, MeetCute, awkward!daichi, witch!suga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23051110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuzel/pseuds/Yuuzel
Summary: In which Suga is a witch and Daichi is smitten.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou & Sawamura Daichi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 66





	Bewitched by You

Daichi had never been interested in witchcraft. However, he always had been a caring and reliable friend. At least that was what he kept repeating inside his head to supress his desire to turn around and walk away from the shop in front of him. Or would that be cowardly?  
He raised his gaze and intensely stared at the sign in front of him.

**_The Crow's Magic Shop_ **

It didn't look at all like the magic shops Daichi was used to ignoring and walking past. The sign looked quite modern, with sleek and easily readible writing.  
He sighed and tried to make himself remember his usually smug looking roommates desperate face that morning.

"Come on, just this once. If I don't get Suga's hangover cure, I literally can't leave the house today!", his roommate had whined, dramatically clutching his stomach.  
"And what makes you think this is my problem, Kuroo?", Daichi had replied.  
Kuroo began to pout. "Because I'm supposed to go on a date today and I will annoy you the whole week if I have to cancel?"

It was not that Daichi hated magic. After all, his roommate was a witch. His family had always managed to get by just fine without it and he was not used to it. It made him uncomfortable because he didn't understand it. Why buy some mysterious magical hangover cure if Tylenol worked just fine?  
He straightened his back, took a deep breath and entered the shop.  
Immediatly, the fresh scent of mint hit him. The inside of the shop looked just as modern as the sign would have suggested. No random bundles of herbs hanging from the ceiling, no suspiciously shaped candle holders, no glass jars filled with eyeballs.  
He walked through the isles, some filled with colorful stones, some with intricate charms and some with spices and herbs.  
When Daichi stepped in front of the counter, he took out the slip of paper Kuroo had given him. The counter was empty so he looked around for some kind of bell to notify an employee of his presence. He didn't find one so he awkwardly cleared his throat instead.  
Immediatly he heard a load flapping noise. Was there a bird somewhere? He knew about familiars, because of Kuroo's annoying cat that they hid from their landlord.  
He didn't get a lot of time to wonder about it, because suddenly, an angel stood in front of him and his brain ceased to function.  
Daichi was aware that the man in front of him was most likely a witch, but his face was nothing if not angelic. He had light grey hair looked fluffy and soft, and it framed his pale face perfectly. The angel's/witch's eyes were a light brown and reminded him of the amber earrings his mother liked to wear. And because his face wasn't already cute enough, he had an adorable beauty mark under his eye.  
Daichi didn't realize he had been staring until the angel started to smile - how could his face get even prettier? - and said something.  
Talking to a customer might seem like a normal, expected action, but the sight of his smile starteld him so much that he couldn't register the words.  
"Wha-what?", Daichi managed to get out.  
The greyhaired clerk giggled.  
"I said, how can I help you?"  
Now Daichi had met many attractive people in his life. He knew that, objectively, most of his friends were good-looking. Hell, even Kuroo probably could have been attractive if his personality weren't so terrible. Usually Daichi didn't turn into an awkward mess in front of pretty men, some may even consider him quite smooth. Yet there was something about the sparkle in the witch's eyes that completely disarmed him.  
He wordlessly shoved his hand in front of him and opened it to reveal the paper slip with the needed information. It was probably rude to not verbally answer the question but he didn't really trust his mouth to form an actual sentence without embarassing himself further.  
Instead of simply taking the paper out of his hand, the witch simply pulled Daichis hand towards himself and read it while Daichi was still holding it.  
While Daichi tried his best to breathe, his eyes wandered to the nameplate on the man's chest and oh god why was he still holding his hand and why was his hand so soft... Why was Suga's hand so soft. While he was trying to rationalize why a clerk would hold their customers hand and in turn endanger their heart function like this, Suga spoke again.  
"Hangover cure... I'm guessing you had a rough night?"  
Was that a smirk?  
"Um, actually it's for my Kur- I mean my roommate." His Kuroo? What was Daichi thinking?  
Suga was still smiling, as if Daichi's awkwardness was not bothering him at all.  
"Have you tried our cure before? It's really helpful, I use it myself."  
Oh, so Suga was just trying to be good salesman. That definitely didn't bother him. Even beautiful, perfect angels needed to pay their bills.  
"I usually rely on human medicine, it has been working fine for me."  
Suga leaned forward on the counter. He looked up at Daichi curiously. "Don't trust in magic, huh?", he said while raising an eyebrow.  
Daichi struggled to find an answer that was not rude. The thought of offending the man in front of him had him terrified.  
"I just... I don't know how it works... I guess it doesn't make sense to me", he managed to mumble.  
Suga was quiet for a moment. His brows furrowed and Daichi wanted nothing more than for him to never look that concerned again. His face was obviously meant for smiling.  
Then, Sugas face lit up. Daichi could have sworn that there was a slight blush on his cheeks. "I could... If you want to I can show you how this specific potion works. You can come to the back with me and I'll make it in front of you", he said just a tad bit too fast and loud to seem casual.  
On one hand, Daichi had no interest in magic. He had planned to get into the shop, buy whatever it was Kuroo had wanted and get home as fast as possible.  
On the other hand, he would have probably been ready to sell his kidney if it meant spending more time with the adorable witch on the other side of the counter. So he nodded and felt the blush on his cheeks darken.

The back of the store looked a lot more like the stereotypical witchy shop Daichi had imagined before coming there.  
Suga was pulling herbs, stones and other trinkets from different jars and boxes which were stacked all over the place with no order visible to the untrained eye.  
He explained the properties of every ingredient, medicinal and magical. And if Daichi thought Sugas eyes were shining before, now he was simply blinded by the fascination and happiness with which the ash-haired man was speaking about basil, crushed rose quartz and lavendar. He couldn't take his eyes off Suga and before he knew it, Suga was done, ushering him to the front of the shop and telling him his total.  
Daichi felt his heart sink. He handed Suga the money, who was scribbling something on a piece of paper.  
"I'll put the receipt in the bag", he mumbled, for some reason blushing.  
Was this really the end? Would he never see Suga again? Daichi desperately wanted to ask him for his phone number, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Suga was just being an amazing, attentive employee and with his looks, he was probably already tired of getting hit on.  
And Daichi awkwardly said goodbye, took his paper bag, smiled at the angel who had brightened his day on last time, and left.

"I got your hangover thingy", Daichi shouted into the flat when entering. He threw the paperbag, which was decorated with a single black feather, at his blackhaired mess of a roommate.  
"Be careful, you're aware that's a potion and that it could break?", Kuroo groaned.  
Embarassingly a small part of Daichi had hoped that the potion would spill and he'd be forced to return to The Crow's Magic Shop, to sneak another glance at the prettiest person on this side of the earth. He sighed.  
Kuroo's eyes narrowed. "You okay?"  
Daichi shrugged and sat next to Kuroo, who had not moved from his place on the couch and pulled the potion and then the receipt out of the bag. Suddenly, his face was lit up with that terrible, arrogant, annoying smirk that Daichi hated so much. He playfully punched Daichis shoulder and shoved the receipt into his hands. "I think this is yours."  
Daichi stared at the piece of paper in his hands confusedly, until his eyes reached a handwritten string of numbers at the bottom. It was a phone number, and as if that wouldn't have been enough to make his whole year, there was a message, written in neat script.

_I'd love to teach you more about potions! Text me! <3_

Suddenly, Daichi was very interested in witchcraft.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this mess! This is actually my first time Posting fanfiction to the Internet so I'd love to get some feedback. Thank you for reading!:)


End file.
